


I´m still here for you

by Sadamenoko21



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, More characters could appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadamenoko21/pseuds/Sadamenoko21
Summary: After Jeremiah Valeska created a new era for Gotham Oswald Cobblepot vanished from the City for some unknow reason and when he came back he couldn´t remember much from his past, so Edward won´t let anything stops him until he finds the truth of what happened to Oswald.





	I´m still here for you

**Author's Note:**

> I know things are bad on the Nygmobblepot fandom guys, because of what is happening right now on the show, but c´mon don´t give up, things will get better in time and even If they don´t we can always ship and love Nygmobblepot. Also I love Oswald and Edward so please if you don´t like or hate one of them please don´t keep reading. 
> 
>  
> 
> I situated the fic ignoring the events of the last two episodes of Gotham, except for the new era of Gotham that Jeremiah will bring with it´s destruction, also if you like the fic, please tell me, good comments are always welcome :D. If you want me to post the chapter 2, let me know in the comments, is ready now xD

Edward Nygma, better known as the Riddler now, was walking on the streets of Gotham, he finished his business early that day, the sun seems to rise on Gotham for the first time in months, he was looking to it, when suddenly something distract him, he saw someone that was coming out of what it seems an expensive black limousine. 

 

He tought of Oswald and Ed couldn´t believe who came out of there, he was right, it was Oswald, his Oswald, well he never was really his, it could be if he hadn´t realized too late that he was in love with him back on those days, instead of pursuing women that ended up leaving him like Isabella or Lee, they weren´t worth the effort, and now too many years have passed since Oswald had vanished from Gotham. Literally vanishing.

 

The last thing Edward could remember was betraying him for Lee and after that, he never heard a word of Oswald again, in fact no one did, not even Jim, after Jeremiah Valeska better known as the Joker destroyed Gotham and created the new era, he never saw Oswald again until now, Ed even believed he was probably dead, which he was still hoping wasn´t true.

 

It was so nice to see him, he looks good, better than the last time he saw him, if that was even possible, Ed missed him so much, he missed his friendship, his love, his trust, his instruction, for 5 years he hadn´t anyone to rely on, not truly, Lee left him after she saw that she couldn´t manipulate Edward anymore so they ended up being enemies.

 

Oswald looks powerful as he always did, he was wearing an elegant suit and his hair was comb on his stylized raven way, he also had a cane with him and a pair of sunglasses. Edward couldn´t help himself and chuckled, Oswald hadn´t changed a bit, even after all these years, he was so glad and relieved, all his fears vanished, with only see him there standing, like the King he is.

 

Oswald look up on Edward´s direction and he smiled, he grab his cane, his driver closed the limo for him, Oswald almost run on his direction, Edward smiled too, Oswald seems so happy to see him then Oswald stopped in front of him.

 

“Hey there…” 

 

“Hey Oswald, it is been so long I have so much to….”

 

“Who are you?” Oswald said to Edward, and put a confused look on his face. “I´m not talking to you, I´m talking to him” Oswald point a man who was behind Edward, it was almost as tall as Ed, has green eyes and blond hair, and also was well dressed.

 

“Wait, what? Who is him?” Edward asked.

 

“None of your bussiness but that is my boyfriend, Chad” 

 

“Boyfriend?” 

 

“Yes, are you deaf? My boyfriend also I don´t know why I´m giving you any explanations” Oswald said clearly pissed off with Edward.

 

“My love is everything ok? You know this man?” the voice behind Edward said, stepping into the conversation. 

 

“No, I have never seen him in my life” Oswald said.

 

“What? What are you talking about Oswald, it is me Ed”

 

“I don´t know an Ed”

 

“Yes, of course you do, it is me Edward Nygma, I´m your best friend and you are mine and I´m also your…” What he should say? crush? lover? boyfriend? he already have one, Ed couldn´t say any of that. 

 

“My what?”

 

Ed look into Oswald eyes he was confused and clearly scared, Ed was scaring him and it seems his boyfriend too, but he was starting to panic for some reason Oswald couldn´t remember him and he couldn´t live with that, he had to do something.

 

Ed grabbed Oswald by the arms and looked him into the eyes.

 

“You have to remember, remember Oswald, you cannot forgive me, I´m your Ed” 

 

Chad was getting uncomfortable with this whole situation and Oswald too, so he use his hand to apart Edward from Oswald and put himself in front of Oswald to protect him from Ed.

 

“Step aside freak, he already told you that he doesn´t know you, so leave us alone”

 

“Shut up, I´m not talking to you” Edward said.

 

“ENOUGH” Oswald yelled, he didn´t like people talking like if he wasn´t even there. “Listen I don´t know who you are and I don´t want to know either you seem a very troubled man, so I´m going to pretend this never happened, and you should do the same” Oswald grab Chad´s hand and both passed beside Ed “Before I go, If you ever ever disrespect my boyfriend again, I will kill you… now if you excuses us” 

 

Oswald and Chad walk away, leaving Edward on a state of mental shock, this wasn´t his Oswald, he couldn´t remember him, and also he loved someone else, what happened to him? He needed to know and he needed Oswald to remember, and he has to find the way to make it.


End file.
